Sarah Book 2: Min familie Problemer
by Skipper917
Summary: Title is Danish for My Family Problems, I miss my brother but things don't go as planned. I end up in Denmark and Blowhole is back with an awful scheme planned. Please read Sarah Book 1: The New Penguin first!
1. Chapter 1 Do I Miss You

Min familie Problemer

Chapter 1 Do I Miss You

It was a beautiful starry night. The stars are twinkling like diamonds on a black dress and my musically angelic voice greeting the ears of all the animals awake to hear me. It had been a few weeks since I saw my family and I was beginning to miss them, especially Josh. Before my 16th birthday I considered him my twin. We could finish each other's sentences easily, our birthdays are a month apart, and we have the exact same voice except when singing. I started to sing again, my picture of him in my flippers near my heart, tears pouring from my eyes like waterfalls, and my eyes searching the starry night sky in search of constellations,

"_Do I miss you? _

_Count the stars _

_Multiply by 10_

_Course I do _

_More than now and then_

_I could paint a rainbow_

_Shine the sky _

_Set the stars in space_

_Faster than explain how much I miss your face_

_Watch the moon_

_Someday soon _

_He will start smile _

_When I say I'll see you in awhile_

_But 'til then I'll miss you _

_Dry my tears _

_Hide my fears away _

_Until that happy day _

_At the rainbows end_

_Is where I will go my friend_

_I do Miss you so" _

I heard something. It sounded like someone was walking towards me. I then felt a pain on my head. Blackness overcame me and I fell to the ground with a thud. The last thing I saw before losing consciousness was a lobster with a bat in his claws.


	2. Chapter 2 Sailing With A New Friend

Min familie Problemer

Chapter 2 Sailing with a New Friend

My head hurt like it had been hit by a bag of bricks. I massaged my head until it stopped hurting.

When I opened my eyes and saw only darkness around me. I was lying on what felt like wood… maybe a crate.

I smelled salty air and waves crashing against each other as if I was at sea.

I felt around my neck for my necklace. I only felt feathers. My eyes widened. I felt around the floor of the crate thinking maybe it fell off.

I searched the floor of the crate frantically until I was sure I had searched everywhere but it wasn't there.

Someone had stolen my necklace, but who would know the power it possesses…Blowhole!

He is always spying on the penguins. But how is that possible he lost his memory? And why am I in a crate? Where am I going?

I kicked at the wooden side of the crate frustrated. It broke easily almost as if it hadn't been nailed on correctly.

Light flooded the crate blinding me for a few seconds. When I could see I noticed humans were staring at me.

I ignored their staring eyes, and looked around. Seeing only the ship and water I concluded that we had been at sea for a few days.

"Where are we going?" I asked loud enough for the people to hear me. "Denmark. And how can you speak?" Someone asked in a commanding voice.

I looked up to see a tall man with large muscles, blonde hair in a short ponytail, and commanding green eyes.

"First tell me who you are." I said not trusting him. "I am the Captain of this vessel, Captain John Jones. But you can call me John."

"Ok John, My name is Sarah. I will tell you how I can speak." I said "It was my 16th birthday I was a human then.

Since I was 13 I had been asking my genius brother to turn me into a penguin, and he did it on my 16th birthday,

but a few things didn't change my swimming speed is faster than most penguins and I am stronger than my boyfriend.

You know how most people can twirl a basketball on their finger" He nodded and I continued talking,

"Well my Boyfriend has twirled a Shark on his flipper and beat it up while thinking about snow cones."

"Wow what's his name?" John asked. "Skipper is his name. He is the bravest of my penguin friends and the leader,

then there is Kowalski the genius and Rico the maniac and explosives expert, and lastly the youngest cutest and most naïve Private."

I replied my eyes filling with tears knowing that Skipper is banned from Denmark. "What's wrong Sarah" John asked,

I knew I had to let him know about Skipper being banned from Denmark so I decided it's now or never.

"Skipper is banned from Denmark and he is the most experienced fighter of the team."

"That's to bad, maybe we should turn back and return you to the zoo." John said

"No if we turned back Blowhole would be suspicious." "Then what should we do" John asked.

"We need to contact Skipper and tell him and when you get back to New York pick him up and take him to Denmark.

He knows how to wear a disguise but you can recognize him by his flat head most penguins have round heads."

So we contacted Skipper and told him the plan. "Ok, Sarah, but be careful" Skipper said through the screen.

_**3 hours later**_

"Sarah, are you hungry?" He asked after hearing my stomach growl.

"Yes but it would be unfair to the crew if you gave your fish to a penguin, they worked hard to catch that fish" I replied.

"You need to eat we won't arrive at Denmark until tomorrow." He said giving me a fish.

I swallowed in whole without chewing and then said "Thanks John" "No problem. Now you need someplace to sleep" He said walking towards the deck.

He pulled a hammock out of a cabinet and tied it for me.

I got into the hammock by jumping onto it and John said "Goodnight Sarah" while walking over to his own hammock and dozing off.

I fell asleep to the sound of crashing waves and Johns soft snoring.

I will need sleep to be able to survive in Denmark, and to take on Blowhole.


	3. Chapter 3 Denmark and Homes

Min familie Problemer

Chapter 3 Denmark and Homes

_**Skipper's P.O.V.**_

**How am I supposed to get her brother here and save her from Blowhole? **

**Okay considering Denmark is a few days of sea travel away **

**I should have enough time to travel to Toledo and have Josh come to HQ with me. **

**After that I will go to the dock and wait for the ship. **

**That should work as long as nothing goes wrong. **I thought

then I set off for Toledo leaving the boys a note about what's happening.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Josh's P.O.V.**_

**I miss Sarah so much I might as well move to the Zoo as an animal… **

**Wait a minute… **

**I will move to the Zoo…**

** I just need to turn myself into an animal, but which one. **

**Let's see the lemurs are too annoying, **

**Joey wouldn't be happy if I moved in with him, **

**and the chameleons are too confusing. **

**Marlene is probably the best choice. **

**Now I just need to make a beverage that will turn me into an otter. **

**So I got to work and it was quite simple, but you probably wouldn't understand it. **I thought

before getting to work.

**20 minutes later**

"It's done. It's finally done. Now I can go live in the zoo with Sarah and the other animals" I said

before drinking the beverage.

I felt myself growing smaller and brown fur growing over my skin, my ears were changing shape, and I was growing a tail.

Within 5 minutes of change I was an otter. It worked.

I wrote a note telling my family what was happening

and got in a crate that's address is New York Central Park Zoo and had a blue picture of an otter on it.

_**Sarah's P.O.V.**_

It was a beautiful new day. The sunrise was a mixture of pinks, oranges, yellows, whites, and blues.

We had just docked at Denmark's shore I leapt off the ship and onto the sandy shore.

I ran with the cool sand beneath my feet and the wind making my feathers fly backward because

I knew if I stayed at the shore I would be caught by Blowhole sooner.

Soon the sand beneath me changed into grass. I ran until darkness covered the land and then I found a box.

I don't know nor do I care why it was there I just needed the shelter because it felt and looked like rain would soon be here.

The air was moist and dark clouds filled the night sky covering all stars and the moon from sight.

Sure enough as soon as I entered the box I saw the rain start to fall.

I fell asleep to the sound of the rain falling into puddles.

I heard something. It wasn't the rain nor was it any bird no it was something else.

I exited the box and looked around.

Then I saw it, Lobsters, a whole team of lobsters looking for someone, most likely looking for me.

"Looking for someone" I said confidently. "Yeah we are looking for you" A lobster said coming towards me

and continuing, "The doc told us not to hurt you so come quietly and we won't have any trouble"

"What's the fun in that" I said before kicking him into unconsciousness.

I punched and kicked but they over powered me.

The last thing I heard before slipping into unconsciousness was "Let's get her back to base Blowhole has plans for her."


	4. Chapter 4 Captured

Min familie Problemer

Chapter 4 Captured

My head was throbbing with pain. I put my flipper on my head and felt a warm liquid on my flipper. I opened my eyes and looked at my flipper to see the liquid was blood. I looked around to see where I was and if there was anything for me to make a temporary bandage. I was in a cage in Dr. Blowhole's hideout. Blowhole was watching my every move. "Hello Pengoowin" Blowhole said. "Why did you want to trap me but not want you lobsters to hurt me Dr. Blowhole" I asked "I don't like to hurt ladies especially when they used to be a mammal and love dolphins" He replied. "Okay Blowhole, I do like most Dolphins but not you, I am your enemy not your friend." I answered annoyed that he would think I liked him out of a living creatures, I have a boyfriend. "But you could join me" He said filled with hope. "I will never join you Blowhole" I answered "Really because your brother did, Jordan come here" He said confidently.

I saw an adult lion with a fire red head of hair, and although he was small he was fast just like my little brother Jordan. I heard Blowhole cackle but I was paying attention to my little brother. **The only way to defeat him is to grab his forelegs in a way that makes it impossible for him to scratch you until he runs out of energy, but how did Blowhole get Jordan to join him Jordan is a huge fan of Rico not Blowhole the only way to get Jordan on his side would be mind control but where is the machine he used.**Then I saw it a large machine in the center of the room. If only I had something heavy enough to throw at the self destruct button on it.

"Blowhole, your lobsters made a gash on my head will you please bandage it for me" I said sweetly. He entered the cage after grabbing the first aid kit. As soon as he was done bandaging my head I attacked. I kicked him off of his segway and knocked him out. I left the cage and ran past the lion to the machine and hit the self destruct button. "Jordan, come on" I called watching as lobsters entered the room and started following us. I waited for Jordan to catch up to me and ran out of the dolphin's base. I ran towards the sea shore and quickly ran right I ran 'til darkness filled the sky then I noticed where I was. Blowholes base was in front of me. It was a mile away. There is only one explanation for this I'm on an Island.

I saw the lobsters were heading straight toward me and Jordan. The only way to escape would be to swim to another landmass within Denmark. I dove in the water and rose to the surface and called "Jordan swim with me" But it was too late. Some of the lobsters had Jordan and the rest were chasing me. I dove knowing it was my best choice, but the lobsters grabbed me. I kicked and punched but I was over powered again. The lobsters brought me to shore as gently as they could but it still left bruises on my arms and legs. They place me back in the cage but I didn't see Blowhole anywhere. I did however see them bring Jordan into another room. I had nothing with me so I did the one thing I could do anywhere sing.

"_I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a penguin's prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just a penguin  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see Your face and wonder...  
Were You once an outcast too?  
God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth  
God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will"  
_

Blowhole entered the room and sang the next part

"_I ask for wealth  
I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can posess  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me"_

I sang this part alone with Blowhole staring at me.

"_I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
Please help my people  
The poor and down trod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God  
God help the outcasts  
Children of God"_

"That was lovely Sarah" Blowhole said "Thanks Blowhole. I sang it because Skipper's an outcast but I love him. I have a question for you. Why did you take Jordan into the other room" I asked "To brainwash him into my minion. I can't have him helping your friends when I don't know his weakness" He said "You don't know my weakness either" I said truthfully "Yes but I will soon enough" Blowhole said putting a machine on my head. Everything went black


	5. Chapter 5 Little Brother

Min familie Problemer

Chapter 5 Little Brother

_**Skipper's P.O.V.**_

I was finally at Sarah's old home in Ohio; I knocked at the door and waited a few moments. The door opened to reveal Sarah's mom. "What are you doing here Skipper" The woman asked. "Sarah misses Josh so I came here to get Josh so Sarah could see him again" I replied "Okay but Josh isn't here Yesterday we found a note saying he went to the zoo as a new transfer, it didn't say which animal though." She said. "Oh Okay" I said before pulling out a walkie-talkie and contacting the boys "Come in Rico Do you read me" I said

_**Meanwhile at HQ**_

_**Private's P.O.V.**_

"Go fish" I said. We were playing a game of go fish when I heard something soft. It sounded almost as if it was coming from Rico's stomach. It sounded almost like Skipper. "Rico please regurgitate the walkie-talkie" I said. Rico did as told and I heard Skipper's voice get louder as he did. It was now clear as a crystal.

I heard Skipper repeat what he had been saying "Come in Rico do you read me" "I weed Ooo 'Ipper" Rico said in to the walkie-talkie (I read you Skipper). "Good now there should be a transfer to the zoo soon. Don't attack him. He is Sarah's little brother. I don't know what animal he is, so be ready for him, over and out." Skipper said. "Okay" Rico said before swallowing the walkie-talkie.

"Hey guys there's a crate in my habitat will you check it out." I heard Marlene's voice say. I turned my head to see she had just dropped in, literally. "Okay Marlene." Kowalski said walking over to her. Rico and I followed him and Marlene out the hatch.

When we arrived at the Otter habitat we saw a wooden crate. I heard someone saying "Hello… guys… Is anyone there?" The voice sounded a lot like Sarah's. In fact if I had not known it wasn't Sarah I would have thought it was her and not her brother. "We're here" I said. "Okay. Can you please release me from this wooden prison?" He asked. "Rico would you do the honors" Kowalski asked. Rico regurgitated the crowbar and opened the crate.

I saw a tall male otter with a body shape similar to Rico's. His fur was brown in color and where Marlene has white fur he has tan fur as if before he was an otter he had a dark tan. His eyes were a forest green that sparkled when he stepped into the sun.

"Hello I'm Joshua but most people call me Josh" He said politely "Don't worry about introducing yourselves I, like my sister, know who you are."

* * *

_**Happy Father's Day Everyone! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6 The Escape

Min familie Problemer

Chapter 6 The Escape

Darkness was all I could see. Wait, in the far corner there was a pool of light and the shadow of a dolphin. Dr. Blowhole.

"Ah you're finally awake. It's been 3 days since you passed out under my memory machine.

It will store a copy of all your memories so I know what your weaknesses are. Let's watch them together shall we?" The evil Dolphin said.

He plugged the machine he used on me in to a projector. The wall lit up and I saw one of my early memories. I was reading upside down. "That's very unique Sarah but why could you read upside down at such a young age." He asked curiously. "I'm dyslectic I could read upside down and backwards before I could read forwards and right side up." I said tired of everyone asking that exact question. But I heard a beeping sound that could only mean one thing, Skipper is here.

A few moments later my theory was confirmed I heard Skipper say "That's enough reminiscing. It's time to be free." "I high doubt that you will be able to free her Pengoowin" Blowhole cackled, "Especially with my new pet." The little lion came out from the darkness. "Skipper that's my little brother, watch out his nails have always been sharp enough to draw blood." I said "Good to know" Skipper said.

He grabbing Jordan's claws as Jordan attacked flipping him on to his back. Jordan rolled on to his side then stood ready to attack again. "Skipper find the mind control machine and shut it down" I said. While I was talking Jordan attacked again leaving 4 long gashes on Skipper's chest. Skipper fell to the ground blood pouring from his wounds. He got up quickly and ran towards the machine. Jordan tackled him biting into his wing. Skipper hit him on the head knocking him out and pulled Jordan's jaws away from his wounded flipper. He jumped up and pressed the button on the machine freeing Jordan from being controlled by the diabolical dolphin.

He waddled over to me and opened the cage. "Are you alright? I think you need to see a doctor" I said examining his bloody wounds. "Sarah, I'm alright. I've been through worse than this." He said wincing under my touch. "Well okay, but as soon as possible your seeing a doctor" I said picking up my little brother and walking towards the exit.

"Have you seen the necklace, Skipper?" I asked changing the subject while we were leaving the lair. "Yeah I grabbed it as soon as I entered the lair and hid it within my feathers" He said pulling it out and handing it to me. I put it back on with my flipper that wasn't holding a lion and looked back at my boyfriend. He was staring at something in front of us I followed his gaze to see more lobsters.

We were cornered on a cliff with only water and sharp rocks below us. The only choices are dive, fight, or get captured. they all had the possibility of death but if we dove there was more of a chance of survival. With Skipper's wounds and me carrying an unconscious lion there was no way we could beat a hundred lobsters. "Skipper lets dive" I said he looked at me and nodded.

We dove at the same moment just as the lobsters attacked. We fell towards the water the wind ruffling our feathers, and Jordan falling out of my flippers. We hit the water with rocks scratching our skin. I grabbed Jordan and swam away from the Island where I had been trapped for days. Skipper was right behind me. We swam for hours. I became tired and floated to save energy. I was so tired everything soon went black.


	7. Chapter 7 Dead Frienemys and New Friends

Min familie Problemer

Chapter 7 A Dead Frienemy and A New Friend

I felt water lapping at my feet and the sun heating my feathers, rocks were against my back and something soft against my side. I opened my eyes to see I was next to Skipper and Jordan on the shore of Copenhagen, Denmark. "Skipper wake up" I said gently shaking his shoulder, "We are in Copenhagen". "Copenhagen" Skipper practically screamed luckily no one was around to see him. "Shh you'll get caught" I said covering his beak. I uncovered his beak and kissed him gently. I knew we couldn't get around as penguins so I grabbed my necklace and wished to be human.

I saw a flash of blue light indicating the necklace had worked. I was now a human wearing a black hoody covering my bandaged head, a white t –shirt, and a pair of jeans. I picked up Skipper who was still a penguin and put him in a large pocket in my jacket. Then I picked up the little lion and put him in my other pocket. I ran away from the shore and into the city knowing if I stay in one spot I was likely to be caught by Blowhole again. I turned and ran in to what looked like an abandoned building accidentally running into something small.

I fell to the ground and wished to be a penguin the necklace blinding the small animal for a few seconds. Skipper and Jordan tumbled onto the floor next to me. I looked to see I had tripped over Hans the Puffin. "Skipper I knew I should have finished you off last time we battled. Then you couldn't have stopped my scheme." He said pointing to the spilled purple liquid next to him. He pulled out a gun pointing it at Skipper. "But if I can have her instead I won't kill you, Skipper" He said pointing his other flipper at me. "Is it a deal?" he asked smugly.

"Are you willing to risk your life?" I asked standing up and glaring at him. "What? What are you talking about?" Hans asked "Now that you've drawn your pistol are you willing to use it. Guns aren't for threats, their for actions. Are you willing to put you life on the line?" I said. I heard a gun fire, a cloud of smoke covered my vision so I couldn't see who it hit. I saw blood had stained the floor and Hans was now on the ground. The bullet had hit him in the left side of his chest where his heart was. I didn't have to check his pulse to know he was dead just looking at his face was enough for me to know.

I looked up calmly from the face of the Puffin to see a female penguin with a scar over her right eye and a pistol in her left flipper. She was an inch shorter than Skipper, her eyes a ruby red. She walked over here and asked "Is everyone okay?" "Not really. Skipper needs medical attention I have a wound on my head and Hans over there is dead now. Other than that we are fine." I said able to tell we could trust her. "Maybe you should come to my house Skipper is kind of wanted around here." She said nervously. "I know. The only reason we 're here is because I was kidnapped by Dr. Blowhole and his minions." I said "Follow me I will bring you to my home give you all except Hans medical attention then I will help you get back to your home" She said.

It was a short walk, only a few blocks away. She lived in a little cottage with flowers in front of the house. As she was bandaging Skipper I asked "What's your name?" "Krystal" She said focused on my boyfriend's wounds. "Mine's Sarah, You bandaging Skipper and that is Jordan" I said pointing to Jordan who was napping in the sun shining through the window. "Is he you boyfriend?" She asked referring to Skipper. "Yes how did you know?" I said "By the way you stood up for him and yourself and by the way you look at him." She said "How did you come up with that line so quickly anyways? So powerful" She said "I learned that line from One Piece the Japanese TV show Shanks said it when Monkey D. Luffy was being held hostage and I remembered that line and used it. I've always been good at Quoting people and characters I've watched and read about." I said "Oh" She said finishing Skipper's bandages "Your turn" She said. I walked over and She removed the bandages. "Incredible" She said "What is it now?" I asked calmly. "Your head is completely healed" She said amazed "What? Skipper and I got our wounds a day apart and mine have already healed" I said surprised "Skippers won't be healed for atleast a week"

* * *

**I really did take that quote from One Piece. **

**Thanks again Cutie Kyuubi for coming up with Krystal! :) **


	8. Chapter 8 Getting Back Home

Min familie Problemer

Chapter 8 Getting Back Home

The smell of pancakes filled my nostrils as I woke up to a brand new day. I walked into the kitchen of our new friend's house ready for anything that could happen. As I sat down Krystal flipped a pancake before asking "How did your wound heal so quickly?" "I don't know. It's possible this necklace healed me." I said pointing to the necklace I got from Skipper on our first date. "What? How could a necklace do that?" She asked as Skipper walked into the room yawning. "Skipper will you please tell us the legend about the necklace" I asked "Okay Sarah" He said sitting down next to me.

"Many years ago a unicorn walked into a small village and soon after all the male villagers was chasing the poor creature for its magical horn. Well, almost all of the male villagers. One man decided love was more important than power. So he went out with his wife instead. The man eventually was in front of the unicorn with all the men behind him. He let the animal pass and enter the forest so the unicorn said "Follow me" walking into the forest. They soon came to a cliff the animal sang a song about love and a large rock moved upward making it possible for the 3 to pass. They went through the cave and on the other side was more forest. However this side was different, each tree had a gem in it. "Take a gem." Said the unicorn "For when one of these is given from a man to his true love it grants them and only them wishes. You have found true love so I will allow you to have one of these gems. Pass it down to your first born male child when he finds true love it will grant them wishes as well. It will only work for the males in your family and their true loves. Use this power wisely", said the unicorn." Skipper finished. As soon as Skipper finished we heard gunshots.

"Come out with your flippers up. This is the Police. We know you're in there Skipper" Said a man who was outside in a masculine voice. "I wish we were human" I whispered making the necklace glow enough to blind the men outside. Once Krystal showed Skipper and Jordan a trap door and a hidden room that was impossible to find unless you had built it, Krystal and I walked outside. There were at least a dozen men outside. "What's with all the noise" I asked "we are just trying to eat breakfast in peace" "Isn't disturbing the peace against the law" Krystal asked accusingly. "We aren't disturbing the peace if we are disturbing criminals" The man who was obviously in charge said. He was a short penguin with large muscles, a glare that could kill, an ax for a flipper, and a big mouth. "Where is Skipper? We know he is your friend and your boyfriend" He said pointing at us indicating the truth.

"Is he a short male penguin with large muscles and a flat head?" I asked messing with him. He nodded, "Never heard of him" I finished reminding myself of what Bugs Bunny said in the beginning of Space Jam. "We know he is in that building behind you and we currently have someone looking for him inside" The man said. "Okay but you won't find a male penguin inside that home" I said truthfully. "Boss he isn't here". I turned to see a young male with 5 men behind him. "Fine but take these girls for questioning" The leader said "I don't do captured" I said kicking the leader in the face but I did not even fazing him.

He swung his ax hand at me just for me to dodge and then punched me in the gut. I fell because of the force of the single punch but I got back up again. I charged at him punching him faster than the eye could see. When I finished that he fell over exhausted and filled with pain. Within 10 minutes we had the rest of the police on the ground. We ran back inside, got Skipper and Jordan, I changed us back into animals, and literally dragged them outside. "What's the rush" Skipper asked noticing the police on the ground. "They might have called backup when I attacked the leader of them." I said "Okay. Let's go people" Skipper said. We ran to the beach.

"Phew we got away" Krystal said ready to leave Denmark forever. If the police thought we were Skippers friends and teammates what would they do to us if we were caught here again? Then I heard it, the siren of the police cars. "I didn't expect them to find us so soon. Oh well. I'll just have to fight again" I said as ready as Luffy usually is. "They aren't even worth 5 minutes of our attacks. They are so weak they can't even lift us up" The leader said "Really? We can't lift you up. Then what am I doing now, Hmm." I said sarcastically walking over to the leader's car and lifting it into the air and then throwing it at least a mile away letting it be destroyed by the impact of hitting the ground along with the men inside it.

"Wow I didn't think anyone could beat Captain Ax Hand Henry" said a man. "We are finally free of that horrible man" said the young man from before. "How can we ever thank you. Oh I know. We could remove Skipper's banishment from Denmark" said the young man. "I've always wanted to join the marines" said Krystal. "We need more women to join, your request is fulfilled." The man said happily. "I've always wanted to have a cool car" Jordan said "Private give the man his car" a blonde haired man pulled out an animal size car and handed it to Jordan. "What about you ma'am" The new leader asked me. "How about a million dollars," I said not able to come up with anything else. He handed me 10 100 dollar bills in a bundle. Skipper, Jordan, and I got on the ship we both arrived here in and sailed away.

* * *

_**P.S. The police in Denmark are based on the marines in One Piece. Ax Hand Henry is based off Ax Hand Morgan!  
**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

_**Happy Fourth of July!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Home

Min familie Problemer

Chapter 9 Home

"Sarah" I heard someone say. I turned to see John Jones. "Yes" I said letting him know I heard him. "Skipper wants you to come to the poop deck. He has a surprise for you". I put my drink on the table next to me and got up from my hammock. John led me to the poop deck where I saw Skipper waiting. We were both humans at this point and so was Krystal. Skipper was standing on a stage with his Spanish guitar in hand and the entire ship's crew in from of him. As soon as he saw me he started strumming his guitar and said "This song is dedicated to the love of my life Sarah"

_So rare to find a friend like you_

_Somehow when you're around the sky is always blue_

_The way we talk the things you say the way you make it all okay _

_And how you know all of my jokes but you laugh any way_

_If I could wish for one thing I'd take the smile that you bring_

_Where ever you go in this world I'll come along_

_Together we dream the same dream_

_Forever I'm here for you you're here for me_

_Oh ooh oh oh two voices one song_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la Laa_

_If I could wish for one thing I'd take the smile that you bring_

_Where ever you go in this world I'll come along_

_Together we dream the same dream_

_Forever I'm here for you you're here for me_

_Oh ooh oh oh two voices one song_

_Any where you are ya know I'll be around _

_And when you call my name I'll listen for the sound _

_If I could wish for one thing I'd take the smile that you bring_

_Where ever you go in this world I'll come along_

_Together we dream the same dream_

_Forever I'm here for you you're here for me_

_Oh ooh oh oh two voices one song_

_Oh ooh oh oh two voices one song_

As he strummed the last note I walked over to him and kissed he cheek "That was so sweet Skipper" I said. "We are here" Called the captain. Skipper and I walked hand in hand the entire way back to the zoo. We entered the zoo and Jordan walked over to Alice and roared gently and she took him away to his new home. Skipper and I walked over to the penguin habitat where I only saw Private standing outside. Oddly a lot of the habitats where empty. I wished for me and Skipper to be penguins and dove in to the pool surrounding the ice flow.

I leapt on to the concrete landing next to Private with Skipper next to me. "Sarah and Skippah are here" Private called into HQ. "Bring them down" I heard Kowalski say. Private led us down into HQ where I saw the animals had gone. "Surprise" They yelled. One animal stepped forward saying "Welcome home Sarah".

It was a male otter with brown fur and green eyes it looked kinda like "Josh?" I asked. He nodded and I embraced him in a hug. "I can't believe you turned yourself in to an otter" I said surprised. "I couldn't stay away from my favorite sister forever" He said. I had so much fun. We ate a cake and played games, but unfortunately the party had to end sometime.

As I exited the habitat to look at the stars I heard Alice talking to someone on the phone "Yeah we can take another rabbit for the petting zoo." She paused listening to the man on the other end. "No it doesn't matter that Bugs is a trickster we have penguins who trick us as well" The man on the other end started talking again. His voice almost sounded like Yosemite Sam from Looney tunes. "Okay so how long 'til we get him?" She paused again "Okay a week it is." She said hanging up. I went back inside and told Skipper the news.


End file.
